Smosh College
by tayyyisgayyy
Summary: Mari makes a drunken mistake on her first night at college, but the more she thinks about it, it might not be a mistake. Marhinki/Iancorn/Jealous!Ianthony/Secretive!Iancorn/Anthlivia angst/Slight Courhinki Rated T for mature themes and ideas
1. Chapter 1

**New story!**

 **This isn't really a "sequel" of Smosh High School; different storyline, different plot, different AU, etc.**

 **I just wanted to keep up an education setting with more "mature" themes than what high school was.**

 **So yeah, this will have a lot more "adult" themes and a lot more ~drama~ but the same ships (and maybe some new ships ;))**

 **But yeah, I really hope you guys like this one as much as you liked the last one, and without further ado, let's get into it!**

 **((Also expect these chapters to be shorter, sorry about that))**

"Jesus Christ, Olivia, how much stuff did you bring?" said Mari, eyeing the fifth box of stuff that Olivia was dragging into their dorm.

"I just brought everything that reminded me of home." she said, putting the box down with a sigh.

Occupying their room were two plain wooden dressers and a bunk bed. Mari had put her purple comforter on her top bunk, while Olivia's comforter was hidden under the piles of stuffed animals. They had also put some posters on their walls to add some color to the plain white.

Mari climbed up the ladder to her top bunk, laying back and sighing. All she wanted to do was sleep, but there was a party tonight and she knew that Olivia would make her go.

"But you _have_ to! C'mon, it'll be fun!" Olivia was dragging a groaning Mari out of their room and into the hall. She pushed her down the stairs into the first floor common room, where people were already gathered and music was already playing.

Mari sulked to the corner of the room, grabbing a beer along the way. She didn't normally drink, but she knew she would need it.

She paid no attention to Olivia flirting with some random guy, instead burying herself in her phone.

After an hour, she was still in her corner. The party had doubled in size and intensity, but Olivia and that guy she was talking to were nowhere to be found. She left her corner to go get a snack, and when she came back, another person was occupying her corner, also on their phone.

"Hey. This party too much for you too?" Mari said, walking closer to him.

"Yeah. I've only been here ten minutes and I already have a headache." He said, looking up at her.

"I've just been standing in the corner the whole time while my roommate runs off with some guy." Mari said.

"Aw, that sucks. I'm Matt, by the way. Matt Sohinki."

"Mari Takahashi."

"Hey, do you wanna come back to my dorm and meet my friends? I mean you don't-"

"Sure. I don't have anything better to do." She knew it was a bad idea, especially since she was a little tipsy, but she didn't really have anything else to do and she might as well make friends. Mari followed him out of the room all the way to his dorm, talking along the way and finding out that they had a lot in common.

Matt opened the door to his dorm and Mari saw four other guys inside. They turned around, surprised to see her. She saw that they were playing Overwatch on the computer behind them.

"Guys, this is Mari. I met her at the party." They all gave little half-hearted waves to Mari, surprised that Matt could bring a girl up, let alone an attractive one. Mari and Matt sat down with the guys.

"So why aren't you guys at the party?" Mari asked the guys.

"Well, Matt went off to go "woo a lady with his charms", and we just stayed here.

"Well I mean it worked. It wasn't really his charms, it was more the fact that my roommate ran off and I'm three beers in." Mari said, getting giggles from a few of the guys.

"So Mari likes video games." said Matt, very obviously trying to break the ice between Mari and the guys.

"You play?" asked one of them, gesturing to the computer. Mari nodded.

"Well, since they're being _rude_ , this is David," he gestured to the one with orange hair, "Josh," the one who had asked if she played, "Wes," a tall guy with long hair, "and Flitz." A guy with glasses and a cap.

"Hi." said Mari, waving to everyone.

"I like your hair." said Flitz, gesturing to her purple hair.

"Thanks." She said. She already knew she liked these people. "Can I play?" she asked, gesturing to the computer. They nodded and she positioned herself in front of the computer.

She played a round; it wasn't her best, but it was obvious she knew her way around the game. When she was done, Josh whistled.

"It's not every day you meet a girl who plays video games."

"Yeah, I guess so." said Mari, shrugging. "I've been playing games all my life, it's not that special to me."

After a few games of Overwatch and a few more beers, people started heading back to their dorms.

"You going back?" Matt asked Mari after everyone left.

"Soon. My roommate's probably sleeping with some dude, anyway." she said, taking a sip from a beer she didn't even notice she grabbed. She was getting really drunk, but there were no classes tomorrow so she didn't care.

She took one look at Matt, noticing his cutely messy hair, his deep eyes, his great smile.

And those are the last thoughts she remembers thinking.

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, this is a new story and I don't know how people are gonna react yet. But fret not, things will get much juicier in the upcoming chapters.**

 **Well, I'm on an airplane and I really have to pee, so I'll see you guys later!**

 **Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!**

 **Sorry this one is so late, I've been less motivated to start working on this one, maybe that'll change once things start getting ~juicier~ in the story.**

 **So yeah, enough rambling, on with the thing.**

Mari woke up with a horrible hangover.

The last thing she remembered last night was being in Matt's room. She hoped that her drunk mind had brought her back to her dorm.

But she realized that was not the case when she opened her eyes to find she was in Matt's bed, with him sleeping next to her. The regret started to sink in as she realized she probably ruined what future they had as friends.

She got up, gathering her clothes and quietly putting them on, being careful not to wake him. She got all of her things, everything that would give him a clue that she was there, and left.

Once she got to her dorm, she walked in on Olivia sleeping with a guy.

"Get out or I'll start taking pictures." Mari said. The shirtless man in Olivia's bed shot up, gathered his things, and ran out before she could even get her phone out. Olivia looked like she wanted to run after him, but the stony look Mari gave her was enough to stop her.

Mari got in bed next to Olivia, resting her head on her shoulder.

"So who was that?" Mari asked.

"No, _that's_ not the issue here. The issue here is, what were _you_ up to last night?" Mari groaned, not wanting to tell her but knowing she would have to.

"So I met this guy, Matt, and he was really cool so he took me up to his dorm to introduce me to his four other friends, and we hung out, and we got really drunk and after everyone left, we… um…"

"Oh my god, Mari!" Olivia said, hitting her shoulder and smiling. Mari shook her head.

"What're you gonna do now?"

"Well, I have to see if he remembers before I do anything." As soon as she said that, her phone rang. The caller ID said Matt, so she guessed that they had exchanged numbers last night.

"Ooh! Put it on speaker!" Olivia said.

"Fine, but you have to promise to shut up." Olivia nodded, excited to hear the conversation. Mari rolled her eyes and answered the call, putting it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mari, um, do you remember what happened last night? Like, after the guys left?"

 _So he doesn't remember._ "Uhh, we talked a bit, exchanged numbers, and I left."

"Oh, okay. I was really drunk, I don't remember." He said with a chuckle. "So anyway, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to get something to eat later?" Olivia gasped, looking at Mari and smiling.

"Uhh, sure. Are the guys gonna be there?" she asked.

Matt sighed. "Y-yeah. Yeah they'll… they'll be there."

"Okay."

"I'll text you later with the details." Said Matt. His voice sounded sad, which made Mari feel slightly guilty.

"Okay." She said, hanging up before she said anything she'd regret.

"Mari! He was trying to ask you out and you decided to make it a group thing? The poor guy sounded devastated."

"Look, I don't want to be anything more than friends with this guy. End of story." Olivia looked at Mari with an eyebrow raised. She knew Mari, and she knew that Mari isn't the type of person to sleep with anyone randomly. She knew Mari liked this guy, and she knew exactly how to give her a push.

"Fine." Olivia said, defeated. She grabbed her stuff and went to go take a shower, leaving Mari alone with her thoughts.

 _Did I really just do that? I slept with a guy, and then refused to go on a date with him?_

 _I mean, I don't like this guy… do I?_

 **AND THATS IT! :D**

 **Sorry these chapters will be shorter, I don't have much time to sit down and write long paragraphs. That does mean I can (hopefully) update more, though!**

 **I hope you guys are liking this story, it's a bit different but I feel like it's a good direction to go in!**

 **Alright, that's all I have to say, goodbye and goodnight!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NUUUUU**

 **I JUST REALIZED THAT THE FIRST CHAPTER** _ **FOR SOME REASON**_ **WASN'T FINISHED AND IT CUT OFF**

 **THE PROBLEM HAS BEEN FIXED I A**

 **Go make sure you reread the first chapter because there is NEW STUFF there.**

 **Here's the next chapter, hopefully I don't mess this one up.**

Mari stood outside the restaurant they had off-campus, looking down at her phone. She had gotten the "We're on our way" text from Matt ten minutes ago. After a few more minutes she saw the guys walking toward her. She smiled at them, ignoring the feeling of dread in her stomach.

"Finally. I've been waiting forever." she said, walking toward them. Matt grinned at her, but she avoided meeting his gaze. When she did, the feeling of dread grew stronger.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked, sending her discomfort.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. Long night last night." she said. _But you wouldn't know._

They walked into the restaurant and went to a table with a booth on both sides. Mari sat on one side close to the wall, and groaned internally when Matt slid in next to her. Lasercorn sat next to him and the rest of them sat across from them.

Mari was uncomfortable with Matt sitting next to her, but she had to admit that he and the guys made great company. They sat there, laughing and joking with each other. She knew she wanted to be friends with these guys, but she also knew she would have to get over the Matt thing to do that.

After they had finished all their food and split the bill, they were walking back toward campus.

"Hey, you guys wanna come back to my dorm and hang out? My roommate told me she was doing something so she probably won't be there." Mari asked. The guys nodded and decided to go for lack of anything better to do.

Once they got to the dorm, Mari opened the door only to find her roommate there, with six other people.

"I thought you were doing something." said Mari to Olivia.

"I am." said Olivia, gesturing to her friends who were spread out across the room, half watching a movie playing on Olivia's laptop, the other half quietly chatting. Mari recognized one of the guys as the one Olivia had slept with.

"Well, we can leave if you're already here-"

"No, it's fine! We can all meet each other and be friends, it'll be fun!" Olivia said, smiling. Mari wasn't one hundred percent on board, but she guessed it would be fun to introduce everyone. She ignored the feeling of dread in her stomach once again as she agreed to Olivia's idea and let the rest of the guys in.

"Okay, this is Lasercorn, Joven, Flitz, Wes," she said, pointing to everyone as she said their names, "and Matt."

Olivia stepped forward and shook Matt's hand. "Hey! Mari's told me _a lot_ about you!" she said, getting a death glare from Mari.

"Alright, this is Courtney," she pointed to a girl with blonde hair, "Keith," a guy wearing a black hat, "Noah," a skinny guy with glasses, "Ian," a guy with a short bowl cut, "Shayne," a buff guy with blonde hair, "and Anthony." A tall guy with curly hair, who Mari recognized as the person Olivia slept with. He made eye contact with Mari and looked away, blushing and remembering her finding them in bed.

So everyone went and talked with each other. They seemed to get along well, especially Ian and Lasercorn.

"Olivia!" whispered Mari, beckoning her to come outside. Mari grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hallway, closing the door on the small party in their dorm.

"What's going on with you and that Anthony guy?" she asked.

"Well, I really like him. But we haven't had a chance to talk about what happened last night yet. I really like him though and I don't wanna throw this away."

"You need to _talk to him!_ " said Mari, opening the door.

"Anthony!" Anthony turned away from his conversation with Matt and Joven and walked toward Mari. "You and Olivia need to talk. I need to find Ian and Lasercorn because they've disappeared." she ran off down the hall, leaving Anthony and Olivia there to talk.

She walked down the hall looking for them, and stopped when she did.

"Come on guys, really?" The two kissing guys pulled away from each other, facing Mari and slightly blushing. "You couldn't wait until later? You had to run off right now?" Mari sighed and turned around, leaving them to do their thing.

"Mari." Olivia stood in front of her, sniffing and on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong?" Mari asked, putting an arm around her for comfort.

"He doesn't like me. He likes someone else but he wouldn't tell me who. I just really like him and-"

"Alright. If you really like him, but dating isn't an option, at least try to be friends with him. And you can't be friends with him if you're hung up on him. You should just… let it go." At this point, Mari was talking more to herself than Olivia. She also really liked Matt, so she would have to let it go if she wanted to be friends with him.

She and Olivia walked back into the dorm and Mari had a full-on conversation with Matt for the first time since the incident.

 **That's the end! :D**

 **Again, sorry about the whole chapter thing, please make sure you go back and reread the first chapter, stuff will make sense now.**

 **Goodbye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, I'm back.**

 **I haven't been getting as many reviews on this story which is a bit discouraging; just please let me know how this story is going and if you guys like it.**

 **Well, here's another chapter, enjoy.**

Mari woke up smiling.

She got up, got dressed, and gathered her things for her first class, all with a smile on her face and pep in her step.

"What's up with you?" Olivia asked, yawning and noticing Mari's good mood.

"Nothing. I'm just in a good mood." Mari said, but Olivia knew that wasn't the case from the apparent blush on her face.

"Mari? What's up?"

Mari sighed, still maintaining her happy composure. "Well, if you must know, Matt and I have a date tonight." Mari said.

"But I thought you didn't-"

"I can change my mind, can't I?" After not being scared to talk to him and getting to know him for the past week, she developed feelings for him. And what luck, as soon as she realized she did, he asked her out.

"Oh my god, Mari!" Olivia said. Mari nodded, still grinning.

Just then, she got a call from Matt.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mari, um, is it okay if the guys and a few more friends come with us tonight? I mean, if you wanted it to just be us-"

"N-no, it's fine. Uh, yeah that's fine." Mari's smile slid right off her face. She was barely listening as Matt said goodbye and hung up.

But it was okay. She wouldn't let this bring her down. She would maybe ask if he wanted to come back to her dorm, just the two of them, and-

"Mari!" said Olivia, snapping her out of her trance. "What'd he say?"

"He… he's making it a group thing."

"Well, you wouldn't like it if he pulled a you on you." Olivia walked out of the room, probably to go take a shower, and Mari rolled her eyes, only half agreeing with her.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

Mari walked into the restaurant to see Matt, the guys, and Courtney sitting at the table. She was a bit confused as to why Courtney was there, but still sat next to Flitz at the end, across from Matt.

"Hey, Mari!" Matt said, and she was immediately cheered up at the sight of him. "Well, I assume you know Courtney, but she's here because we're sorta… dating now." Courtney giggled as he put his arm around her.

And Mari felt everything crash.

 **And that's it!**

 **Again,** _ **please**_ **leave a review, I wanna make sure you guys are happy with this story and I wanna know what I can do better.**

 **I'll see you guys next time! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm back!**

 **I'm really glad you guys like this story, I didn't know what to expect; I wasn't sure if people would like this one as much as the other one.**

 **But I've gotten one positive review, and that alone is enough to motivate me!**

 **You guys make me so happy when I see positive reviews on my work!**

 **Alright, I'm gonna stop blabbering, here's the new chapter!**

Mari sat at that table for an hour.

It was the worst hour of her life.

She had to pretend like she was fine with Matt and Courtney making googly eyes at each other.

She had to pretend like she was fine with the fact that as soon as she realized her feelings for him, he just _had_ to go and date Courtney.

She sat there, using the "I'm just tired" excuse more often than usual. She offered Matt the occasional tight-lipped smile and tiny nod when he bothered to tear his eyes away from Courtney long enough to speak to her.

After an hour of watching them, she had had enough.

"Hey guys, I gotta go to the bathroom." Mari said, standing up. She fast-walked to the bathroom and ran into a stall, locking it and immediately taking out her phone and texting Olivia:

 **Come pick me up.**

She immediately got a reply;

 **What happened?**

Mari gave her a quick rundown of everything that happened over text, and Olivia understood and agreed to come pick her up. Mari walked out of the bathroom and toward the table, clutching her stomach and feigning sickness.

"Hey guys, uh, I don't feel good; I texted Olivia and she's gonna pick me up. I'll go wait for her outside." She bid all of them goodbye, waving away Matt's offer to drive her home.

She didn't think she could take that.

She sat outside the restaurant, head between her knees and shaking with sobs. After a few minutes, she felt Olivia's hand resting comfortingly on her shoulder. She just sat there and cried for a bit, then relctantly got up and got in Olivia's car.

And leaving Matt, who was watching and wondering what he did wrong.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

Mari never would have thought that she would be sitting on her bed, bawling her eyes out over a guy.

But, here she was.

She wasn't mad at Matt; she couldn't be. It wasn't his fault.

She was mad at whatever higher power decided she deserved this.

The first guy she liked in God knows how long, and she actually had a chance with, is dating someone else.

She could't be mad at Courtey either. The petty side of her wanted to fight Courtney, but she wouldn't. She was better than that.

So the only solution she had was to cry, with Olivia gently stroking her back.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

Anthony stood outside Ian's dorm room with a bag of junk food in his hand. He figured he would stop by and check in on his friend, and maybe they could play a few video games together, just like old times.

"Ian, I-" Anthony opened the door and what he saw was enough to traumatize him.

"Anthony-" Ian pulled away from Lasercorn and ran in front of Anthony. As he reached out to him, Anthony dropped the food and ran.

Ian ran after him, catching up to him in a matter of seconds.

"Anthony, wait-"

"NO! I've had enough waiting!" Anthony turned around so Ian could fully see his red face with tears falling down it. "I've loved you for _six years._ And you _told me. You told me you loved me._ And now, so what? You've just, moved on? "I've loved you for years Anthony, I just don't want a relationship right now!" Was that a lie?" Anthony shook his head, trying his hardest to hold in a sob. "You know what Ian? I'm done."

He turned and ran away, leaving a guilty Ian and a very confused Lasercorn.

 **-** _ **flashback**_ **-**

"Ian, I have something to tell you." Anthony sat in front of Ian, wringing his hands and holding in tears. He didn't want to do this, but he owed it to himself, and to Ian.

"Ian, I- I love you. I've loved you since sixth grade. And I don't want to hide it anymore. It's okay if you don't feel the same way, I just thought I should tell you." Anthony looked down and closed his eyes, dreading Ian's response.

But Ian didn't know what to do.

He didn't love Anthony.

But looking at him, Ian knew he had to lie, or their friendship would be ruined.

"I've loved you for years Anthony, I just don't want a relationship right now." Ian saw Anthony's eyes light up as they made eye contact. "I'm just not ready right now, but maybe in the future-" Ian was cut off by Anthony softly hugging him. He felt tears on his shirt. He knew lying like this was wrong, but he didn't want to cause more problems.

Anthony pulled away and walked back to his room. He fell asleep with a smile, knowing his love for many years loved him back.

But it was all a lie.

 **Y'all knew I would put Ianthony in here somewhere.**

 **That's it for this chapter, but stay tuned for the next one!**

 **You might noticed that I've been a bit inactive lately, on my Twitter, Tumblr, blah blah blah.**

 **I'm taking a break from technology for a while, and I'm already a few days into it.**

 **I wanted to get this chapter out because I don't want people to think I'm dead, but I will be inactive for a bit, a bit being anywhere from a day to a month from now.**

 **Just know that I'm not dead, just taking a break for a bit.**

 **Alright, you're probably tired of hearing me talk, so, goodbye! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!**

 **I'm back. I took a break but here I am.**

 **Anyway,**

 **Here's the chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

Neither Matt nor Mari slept that night.

Matt stayed up into the late hours of the night and the early hours of the morning, wondering why Mari was crying. He couldn't help but think it was his fault.

Matt really liked Mari. He really did. But he figured he would never have a chance with her. He started dating Courtney in an attempt to move on, but Mari kept entering his thoughts. He wanted to date Mari, ask her on a date, _something,_ but Courtney's sleeping figure next to him reminded him that he has a perfectly good relationship right now.

Mari, on the other hand, didn't have that reassurance.

The first guy she actually liked and had a chance with in ages, but he was dating someone else.

She knew she was being stupid; it was just a guy, she should move on.

But it wasn't just a guy.

There was something more.

Mari was in love with him.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

In the morning, Ian woke up and the events of last night hit him hard. He had ruined his best friendship because he couldn't bring himself to tell Anthony the truth those years ago. Now he was paying the price.

Ian started by calling Anthony. No answer.

He texted him multiple times. No answer.

He went to his dorm. Empty.

He tried calling Anthony's roommate, but he was studying abroad for a few weeks.

So Ian headed out.

He ran all around campus, checking the classrooms, the library, every room in every building.

Nothing.

He searched in the neighboring town, asking anyone and everyone if they had seen a man, about 5'11", curly hair, but nobody had.

After three hours of frantic searching, Ian decided to take a break and walked into a sandwich shop. He saw a picture of a dog tacked onto the wall, and he had a sudden realization.

He knew where Anthony was.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

In the morning, Mari took a walk.

She went to the closest park, and sat on the swing. She was still in her pajamas, but at this point she didn't care.

A single tear rolled down her cheek and her lip quivered as she thought about Matt, about the way he looked at Courtney, about how she loved him.

Mari had heard everyone talk about love as if it was some nirvana, like nothing could ever compare to how amazing love felt.

But if love hurt this much, Mari wanted nothing to do with it.

She sat there crying, for how long she had no idea, until she felt someone sit on the swing next to her.

It was Matt.

He didn't know why she was crying, or if it was even his fault, but he decided he would be there for her anyway.

As Matt stroked Mari's back as she sobbed, Mari wondered how she got so lucky, to have a friend as good as Matt. She wanted to be the same for him. So she made a desicion; she owed it to herself, and to him.

She would tell him one week from today.

 **And that's it!**

 **I'm so so sorry I can't get these out faster; it's just so hard to find time to write this, especially with how is organized.**

 **I will be posting on my Wattpad, TayTayTay_Smosh more often because it's easier to work with. If you want more of my writing or if you ship Ianthony, go check me out!**

 **Anyway, I won't be posting on here too often, but I will keep this story up so don't leave just yet!**

 **Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ayyoooo!**

 **I'm glad you like the story so far, I'm actually proud of how the ending is gonna turn out.**

 **Anyway, enough rambling, here's chapter 7!**

"Anthony!" Anthony's head snapped up as he heard an oh-so-familiar voice calling his name. He saw Ian in the distance, but Ian didn't see him. "Anthony!"

"I-Ian?" Ian's head snapped toward him as he caught sight of him.

"Anthony! Thank god I found you. We…" he sighed, visibly deflating. "We need to talk."

 **-LOCATION CHANGE-**

Saturday.

Six days after that day with Matt in the park.

Which meant…

Mari sighed and buried her head in her hands as she realized she would have to tell him tomorrow.

Of course, she didn't _have_ to.

She could just… not.

But then she would have to live with the guilt and the angst forever. But, what if it ruined their friendship?

But then her heart fluttered at the small chance he likes her back.

Mari was pretty sure he liked her; he was the one who asked her out the first time. But she wasn't sure if he would dump Courtney to date her.

Mari shook her head and walked out of the dorm. She had something to do.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

Mari put her bag down on the floor of the studio, tying her hair back into a bun. She hadn't danced in years; she was always so busy. But she had to clear her head, and this was the only way she knew how.

She turned on the music, the slightly upbeat classical music she loved.

She started easy; a few basic moves she remembered from her childhood dance classes.

As she went on and as the music got more intense, she moved onto the harder stuff.

Within five minutes, she was dancing around the room, getting all of her emotions out in that one dance routine.

She didn't think, she didn't dwell on her problems, she just danced.

And she loved it.

When her timer went off after an hour signaling the end of her session, she knew what to do.

And she knew how she was gonna do it.

 **That's it! :D**

 **Firstly, I am so so sorry I can't get these out sooner!**

 **I know you guys really like this story, it's just hard with my schedule nowadays.**

 **I'm trying my best, I hope you understand that.**

 **And I'm also sorry these are super short, I'm having a bit of trouble recently with inspiration.**

 **But, I have good news!**

 **After this story is done (which should probably be soon; I'm only going to 10 chapters) I will be starting a BRAND SPANKIN' NEW STORY!**

 **It's gonna be another AU, because I find those easier to write, and it's not gonna be an education AU (thank god amirite)!**

 **The AU is a surprise, but it will be great!**

 **Alright, that's enough of me talking, have a nice day ((or night lmao))!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyo I'm back with another chapter!**

 **((shamwow im not 100000 years late))**

Anthony looked up at the tree above them and gasped as a memory came flooding back.

 _ **-flashback-**_

Anthony tapped his pencil against his chin, looking up at the beautiful and graceful weeping willow tree above him. Leaves scattered all around as he wrote something down in his small leather notebook:

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I met someone today. His name is Ian. He's really funny. We had to do a science project together, and I found out we pretty much have the same sense of humor._

 _He's also kind of… cute. I don't know how to explain it. His clear blue eyes look like the sky on a nice day. Looking into his eyes is really relaxing._

 _I dunno, he seems pretty cool. I hope we can get to know each other in the future. I really like him. A lot. I hope he likes me too._

 _9/5/1999_

 _ **-present-**_

 __Anthony shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. Ian didn't like him.

"Anthony?"

Anthony shook his head, harder this time. Tears fell out.

"You lied."

"Because I didn't want to hurt you-"

"Well congratulations, you did."

Ian sighed. "Anthony, I love you. But as a friend. I don't want to be in a relationship with you. I'm sorry. I don't want to lose your friendship, either."

Anthony's face softened as he realized how much trouble he had caused Ian. He didn't want to do that to him. If he really loves Ian, shouldn't he want him to be happy?

"Ian, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I put you through this. I'm sorry you're sad because of my neediness. I do love you, like, love-love, so I want you to be happy. If the only wya for you to be happy is with _him,_ I have to respect that. I… you're my best friend. That's never going to change." Ian smiled. Anthony smiled back.

Ian grabbed Anthony's hand and helped him up into a standing position. Once they were standing, Ian pulled Anthony in for a hug. Anthony smiled and hugged him back.

 _I love him. That will never change._

 **-TIME SKIP-**

Mari woke up on Sunday morning, a feeling of dread in her stomach. She had to do it. Yesterday, she had asked Matt to meet up at that same restaurant where they had first gone out as a group of friends, alone this time.

Thirty minutes. In thirty minutes, she would tell him. She would either find out that he liked her back, or recieve the news that the one guy she liked didn't like her back and she had just ruined their entire friendship.

She was hoping for the former.

Mari sat on the edge of Olivia's bottom bunk and put her head in her hands.

 _Nope. Nope. I have to do it. I have to. I have to…_

That little voice stayed with her as she left her dorm;

 _I have to._

She stepped outside.

 _I have to._

She left campus and headed into the neighboring city.

 _I have to. I have to. I have to._

It stuck in her head as she greeted Matt outside the restaurant.

It stayed with her as she ordered her food, laughing at one of Matt's jokes.

Until finally,

 _Do it now. Do it now, do it now._

Mari's breathing became heavy as she realized she has to do it now.

"Matt I have something to tell you." She blurted out. Matt looked at her curiously.

"Hmmm?"

Mari panicked.

"I… we, uh…" _Say something, Mari! Anything!_ "We had sex." _Not that._

"What?!" exclaimed Matt, choking on his drink.

Mari sighed. "That night, when we first met, and you don't remember, we… we had sex. I remember waking up in the morning in your bed. It's been driving me crazy ever since." Mari looked down, partly ashamed of the fact that she chickened out of what she actually had to say, partly shocked she just said that.

"I know." The sound of Matt's voice made Mari look up in shock. "I remember. The worst part is, I actually remember it happening." Mari's face blushed a deep red.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I thought we weren't ever gonna talk about it again. Why are you bringing it up now?"

"Because… because…" she sighed once more. "Because I'm in love with you."

 **Ooo**

 **Alright imma go finish this story.**

 **I'm sorry it's not that good, at least not as good as Smosh High School. But, my next fic WILL be great!**

 **Until then, look forward to the last two chapters of this story!**

 **Alright, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright I'm back with the rest of the story ooo hype**

"...you what?"

"I'm in love with you. That's part of the reason I was so weird about us… you know. And I've wanted to tell you for a while, but then you started dating Courtney and… and… I was sad. Because I really like you. But I don't… want to cause any problems. So I'm telling you now. This might ruin our friendship forever, but I wanted to let out the guilt and angst. I really hope we can still be friends."

Matt sighed. "I like you too." Mari's spirits lifted for the first time in a week.

"But I like Courtney more."

Her spirits were lower than ever before.

 _I knew it. It's all my fault. I should've told him sooner. I should've been honest with him from the beginning. I should've-_

"Mari?" Mari looked up, being sure to not look sad and make him more guilty. "I'm sorry." Too late. _He feels guilty because of me. I'm such a bad friend. It's all my fault. It's all my fault._

"M-Mari? Are you okay?"

"I gotta go." Mari half-mumbled as she stood up and ran out of the restaurant, the first tears starting to fall. She could barely hear Matt's shouts for her to wait.

She ran.

She ran until the restaurant was barely a speck in the distance.

She ran and cried until the bustle of the city was nothing but background noise in the distance.

She ran until she was lost.

After god knows how long, she collapsed in the middle of a field. She had no idea which way anything was, she just knew she was lost. A final sob escaped her body as she fell into a restless sleep.

 _ **-time skip-**_

 __"Mari? Mari! Guys, she's waking up!" Mari opened her eyes to see Matt's worried face directly above hers.

"Wha?"

"Mari! Oh Mari thank _God_ we were scared to death!" Matt's face was quickly replaced by Olivia's. Mari sat up and saw a few more of their friends, Anthony, Ian, Joven, Shayne, and…

 _Courtney._

Mari's fists clenched as pain started burning in her gut, but unclenched as the pain was replaced by immense guilt. It wasn't Courtney's fault. Mari felt horrible that she felt negatively toward Courtney just because of _that._

Mari bravely put on a tiny smile. "I'm fine, guys. I just… needed some alone time. I'm alright." She looked up and saw that it was already dark. "Jeez, how long was I out here?"

"A few hours." Joven piped up. "We started looking for you three hours after Matt told us you disappeared."

"Oh. Well I'm sorry I worried you all. Really, I'm fine." Mari smiled and walked toward Olivia, but Matt stopped her along the way.

"You sure you're alright?" Matt whispered. Mari smiled.

"I'm fine." She walked toward Olivia, who greeted her with open arms.

 _At least I told him._

 **That's it for this chapter!**

 **The next chapter will be the epilogue, and then I'll be starting on my new story!**

 **Alright I'm gonna go get that new chapter out!**

 **G'bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is, the epilogue.**

 **I'll do all the sappy thank-yous at the end, but for now, enjoy this epilogue that may or may not be sad depending on how you interpret it.**

 _ **one year later**_

 __Mari looked back at the dorm building that had bee her home for one year. She sighed, remembering the friendships she had made in that building.

She also remembered all the tears she had shed in that building.

She decided it was best to transfer schools; it was too hard being around Matt and Courtney every day, Olivia and her friends would often leave her out of stuff, she just wasn't happy there anymore.

She needed a fresh start. No Matt, no being left out of stuff, no worries.

Still, she felt sad about leaving Olivia behind. But _apparently_ she was just fine without her.

"Mari? Are you… are you leaving?" Mari turned around to see Matt standing there.

"Yeah." she said, gesturing to her suitcases.

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" Matt stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. She immediately dropped her bags, feeling regretful.

"Matt?"

"Hmm?"

Mari's tears started to fall onto his shoulder. "Thank you for being a friend. I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble. I'm sorry I caused so much drama. I hope you can be happier when I'm gone."

"Mari, I'm not-"

"No. You are. You're always so uncomfortable around me. I understand why. Just please, be happy while I'm gone." Neither of them said anything as Mari pulled away and picked up her bags, starting to walk away.

"Mari?" said Matt, making her turn around. "Thanks." he said, with a weak smile.

Mari smiled back and turned around before he could see her cry again.

 **Welp.**

 **Hopefully this story didn't suck too bad, I know it wasn't as good as Smosh High School.**

 **But, I'm glad at least someone emjoyed it.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this and my other stories, I'm gonna start on my next one, so get hyped!**

 **Goodbye for now,**

 **~Tay**


End file.
